This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There are 2 components to this study. Pediatric DM2 Metabolic Phenotype Study: This portion of the study is designed to identify a panel of markers, a "Metabolic Phenotype", that is present in the DM2 children and not in lean control children. At Risk Youth Study: The goal of this portion of the study is to determine whether such a "Metabolic Phenotype" can be used to separate obese children and adolescents into two distinct groups, those with and those without the "Metabolic Phenotype". If this "Metabolic Phenotype" is present to some degree in obese youths without diabetes, then logistic regression analysis will be used to determine the relative contributions to the predictive nature of these traits.